Kawaii Life
Genre: Drama, Comedy, Adventure, Slice-Of-Life Kawaii Life is a Japanese-American-Canadian animated series from Ani-Toon Studio Japan. It is basically the Reboot of Gwen Stefani's Kuu Kuu Harajuku created by ToonBoom and Traditional Animation by Moody Street Kids and Red Flags Fly being distributed and recorded by DHX Media (My Little Pony, Littlest Pet Shop). Plot A young adopted American girl goes to Japan because her mother divorced the family together so she is forced to go at Tokyo, Japan in the Harajuku neighborhood. She later met friends and started her own idol group as The Harajuku 5 (or HJ5 for short). The group always wanted to perform gigs and stay away from dark supervillains, ravenous pets, aliens from dangerous planets and evil masterminds from performing one, but their manager always goes into very bad situations even for contracts from huge companies. Characters HJ5 *G (AKA Gachi Rhodes) "Tick-Tock! Time To Rock!" - The Leader of HJ5 and main character of the series. She is a 17-year old who always loved Gachapons and wants to encourage her friends to be strong and never give up. Her item she can't live without is her special red lipstick. She is trustworthy and level-headed, though sometimes she has her doubts. She keeps the band together, even through their tough and tragic times, and is not afraid of any challenge. Her signature colors are aqua, white and black, and she represents bows. (Voiced by Maggie Chretien) *Love (AKA Mizuki Koshito) "Intelligence is always my fuel." - The genius from HJ5 and also loves manga fanart. She is a 16-year old girl who always loved science, being intelligent and school, making inventions and is always a creative girl even though some malfunction and backfire. All she wanted is to have her goal to be smart and find out why most Japanese people aren't on Harajuku anymore for being a dying trend and also has her weakness for her stress when it comes to her projects and has a tough time with her friends. Her signature color is red, and she represents hearts. (Voiced by Daisy Masterman) * Angel (AKA Ishitora Masumoto) "Time to get cuteified!" - is 16 years old and is the resident fashionista of HJ5. She is bubbly and cheerful, though sometimes she can be a bit of an airhead. She loves fashions and new clothing trends, as well as cheering up others to keep it up. Her best friend and closest compainion is Music because she acts like a big sister to her. Her signature colors are yellow and blue, and she represents stars and angel wings. (Voiced by Emma Taylor-Isherwood) * Music (AKA Aki Taiga) "Bring it on!" - is a 17-year old girl and is the active tomboy of HJ5. She is sarcastic, genuine, brutal, and strong-willed, though at times she gets easily annoyed especially while acting like a Tsundere to her manager and blushes a bit. She is a sassy and fierce force of the band, as well as an exceptional fighter to rock on. Her signature color is purple, and she represents musical notes. She has a young niece named Miki who came to tease her for all her troubles. (Voiced by Sally Taylor-Isherwood) * Baby (AKA Sachi Izumi) "Aww, Adoraboo!" - is a young 15-year old girl that has her adorable personality. She is the sweetest member of HJ5. She is loving and carefree, though sometimes this gets her in trouble. She adores everything that she thinks is cute, and also loves to give hugs to little kids who cry. Her signature color is pink, and she represents cuteness and bunnies. (Voiced by Charlotte Nicdao) * Rudolph "Rudie" Rhodes - The manager of HJ5. He books them gigs, though his bad luck tends to get him and the band in trouble. However, he deeply cares about their safety and had many depressing times especially the time his wife had him divorced and loves his daughter. He is associated with checkered-themed colors, such as white, black and gray. He is also the nephew of Trixie La Trill, a formerly-famous hairdresser from New York City. (Voiced by Danny Smith) Villains * General No-Fun - The Notorious Leader of No-Fun Land inspired by his deceased father. All he wanted is Harajuku to die out and become a facility war zone to do it for his father and destroy anything fun. (Voiced by Ian Bliss) * Commander Bo-Ring - General No-Fun's assistant and closest companion. He always gets into the trouble that causes all the disasters No-Fun did in the past years. (Voiced by Paul Henri) * Madame Shhhout - a woman who wants to have peace in her place called BubbleLand because there is too much noise fo her entire life and likes her people covered in bubbles. (Voiced by Sonja Ball) * Monotone * Gwen Darkness - The true main villainess herself. She wanted to invade Harajuku city and turn it into a metropolis of darkness and failure to Harajuku, a neighborhood that used to be a place of imagination for Japanese fans and also wanted to destroy Tokyo along with her minions and ruin HJ5's lives forever. (Voiced by Gwen Stefani herself) * Phillipa Kropp - the judging official of the Ponycorn Cup, as well as its multiple-time champion. She used her baton as a magic wand that turned the ponycorns (unicorns) evil and attacked their trainers; she eventually revealed her true motive: the Ponycorn Cup has become less about the grace and majesty of ponycorns, and more of a fashion competition involving hats. She appears in "Phony-Ponies". (Voiced by Kelly Sheridan) * The Kimberlys - A group of American-Japanese girls that look like the same but one is strict, one is happy as heck, one speaks fluent Japanese in the original American version and Spanish in the Japanese dub, one who likes to be French and one who just wants to become a true professional idol by their counterparts. They often want to be the biggest idol group in Japan and HJ5 isn't very happy. * Say-Wah - a 17-year old girl who wanted to be in HJ5 when she switched her voice to autotune by having a bad voice and G said no and it's very weird, so she got the girls inside a video game and also wanted G to be her number one friend. She appears in "Game Over". (Voiced by Andrea Libman) * Pepper Von Salt - Angel's dark mode. She is made when Angel is disguised as a villain for a mission and betrayed her friends while trying to do things on her own and use her own powers to defeat villains but also abduct citizens when they disrupt her even though gets back to normal. (Voiced by Emma Taylor-Isherwood) * Anti-Idol - A woman who always captures idols for her unlimited power for being the biggest star in the world. She oftens gets the huge rated idols and also wanted to see the private princess heartstudio on Osaka. * Miyu Asakura - a girl who hated HJ5 so much, she made a mass-produced product called Yum Yum, a candy that made anyone who eats the item hate the band and want to destroy them all. (Voiced by Kathleen Barr) Recurring * Melody (AKA Yuuko Tashigara) - The 6th member that replaced Music from being hurt on season 3. She is a nice and responsible girl who acts like G has a mother and that she also wants her friends to also see if they will compete in the next level of being idols. She also is kind to the citizens and is a very helpful cook to the others. But later leaves Harajuku in favor of going to Akibahara with her aunt. Her signature color is green and she represents flowers. (Voiced by Marieve Herington) * Jimmy Rhodes (AKA Geekyman) - Rudie's nephew and from the High School photography class. He is a huge fan on major franchises like Space Wars, Sci-Fi, comics, anime and manga. (Voiced by Samuel Vincent) * Oswald Ferdinand Trevor - AKA Twisty-T known for many fans is a world time music producer who is also a millionaire without being greedy after moving from his hometown in Memphis. He is mostly known for his works on music and the industry. * Josephine "JoJo" Jolie - A known French fashion designer who moved to Harajuku years ago for making it more safe and genuine. Her known works are that she created the strapless sequined dress in Japan and that she also is in her fashion production. She also owns her own boutique with 2 locations in Harajuku, 20 in Japan and 500 everywhere else. * Monsieur Le Zii - JoJo Jolie's assistant and friend from her hometown in Paris. He helps design her outfits and also helps HJ5 with their outfits being ruined and torn and can fix them. * Colonel Spyke - The general leader of the Harajuku Defense Squad. She often sees the bad situations often by General No-Fun and his minions so she calls her troop on watch in threats at Harajuku itself. * Asuka Miharu - Colonel Spyke's assistant. Her main dream was to help the soldiers by making Japan a better place to be. She is loyal, honest and really wanted to support other affected places. (Voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent) * Misaki Koshito - Love's big sister and true companion to her. She often gives her the right lessons and wishes her the best before she left her house on being an HJ5 member. * Chewie - HJ5's Pomeranian pet puppy and their mascot. * Sammy Starr - A former famous music manager and Rudie's rival back in high school. He always cares about wealth and freedom along with his favorite duo. * Morgan and Macy - Formally known as Machi and Maki, these twins are the most popular on in Tokyo and always wanted to see what is like to be in a UNIQLO. Morgan is the more strict and wants to see the latest fashion trends in Japan and Macy wanted to see if there are any movies to see at all times. (Both are voiced by Natalie Bond) * Mauve Madison * Tizzie Lizzie - The daughter of the richest man in Harajuku and always wanted to keep HJ5 as her toys. She always loved to get anything she wanted and has a temper tantrum anytime someone disagrees with her. (Voiced by Ashleigh Ball) * Shimoi Takumoto * Dr. Shizuka - The female doctor on Harajuku Community Hospital and always comes when a bad situation happens along with her nurse assistants. (Voiced by Cathy Weseluck) * Kati Sumakaze - Harajuku's mayor. She is always the one who is intrigued at HJ5's gigs. (Voiced by Nicole Oliver) Episode List NOTE: Most of the episodes have the same concept but are different of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Season 1 1. The Teenage Genie/Angel's Mishap 2. Stuck In No-Fun Land 3. Game Over/The Ponycorn Race 4. Game Upgrade/Jelly Bean Tornado 5. Puppy Love/Stuck In A Hole 6. Baby's Birthday/Rainbow Power 7. Virus Love/Candy Addiction 8. Bad Boy And Good Girl/Peace Protest 9. Angel's Drumming Problem/Missing Audience 10. The Otaku/Adventures In Housesitting 11. BubbleLand 12. Idols In Space/Baby Of The Sea 13. Musaka/Fanart Love 14. The Dotted Line/Dream Fright 15. HJ-Sick/Oh, G 16. The Greenhouse/Bad Angel Hair Day 17. Control+Alt+Dimension 18. Inside Job/Cuteday 19. Sea Gig Problems/Starr Power 20. Trust The Phant/Angel Food Piece Of Cake 21. Zero G/Baby's Dance Problem 22. Retro Fiasco/HJ10 23. Soundwaves Of Love/Sand Bunnies 24. Cat Problem/Yeti In The House 25. The Young And The Reckless 26. Brodie On Board/The Problem With Wombats. 27. Rule 55/Not My Rudie 28. Marriage Mishap 29. The Big Time/Unbearable 30. No More Puns/Snowy The Frostman 31. Cake Mix-Up/Angel Fever 32. Candy Blossom Flower Festival/Princess Power 33. Body Swap/Ani-Juku 34. Choices For Fun 35. Smart Baby/Big G 36. Hearts Of Feel/Natural Conquest 37. Journeys At The Earth/Speed Lighting 38. Fetish Fuel/Overchanges 39. Musical Damage/Hark! A Quarkle! 40. The End Of Harajuku? Season 2 1. Training Day 2. Multitasking 3. Harajuku Heaven 4. Adoption 5. Love the Music 6. Baby May I 7. True Runaway 8. Tizzie Lizzie 9. Over And Out 10. Hot Rod/Girl Power 11. iTeeth/Trash Talk 12. First Encounterment 13. Magic Problems 14. The Sixth Wheel/Inspiration 15. Totally Spies Like Spyke 16. Supersonic HJ5 17. Caught In The Web 18. 13 Channels/The Late Night Show With Mauve 19. Babybug Power/Wrestle Power 20. Angel In Time/Reverse Harajuku 21. Catnapped/Panda Mob 22. Meerkatz 23. Pet Takeover/Rita and Muzuo 24. Dream Escape 25. The Kimberlys 26. Darkness In Harajuku 27. Sitcom Problems 28. Limited Amount of Money 29. HJ5: Wanted 30. Bring The Spirits 31. Harajuku: A Dead Neighborhood District 32. Harajuku Academy 33. Cursed Imagery 34. Tokyo Trail 35. Miracle In Harajuku 36. Baby-Sitting 37. Fly Like An Angel 38. G, A Birthday 38. A New Group, A New Life 39. Van Upgrade 40. Gwen Returns Season 3 1. A New Member 2. Practice Traits 3. Gig Finish 4. The Rise And Fall of an Ancient Idol Group 5. Mass Produced HJ5 15. Origins Of An Idol Group 16. Music Video Madness 17. Sky High Kawaii 18. Cupid Revolution 19. Golfing Memory/The Gliding Angel 20. Surprised Guest 30. Music Returns Season 4 5. Tainted Eats 6. A Puffy Good Time 16. Love's Past 38. Final Gig 39. Tokyo Dome! 40. HJ5, HJend. Specials and Movies * Kawaii Life: The Movie * Kawaii Life: Wild Girl West (Roundabout Roundup, Rocky Road, Western Call and Texan Vacation) * Kawaii Life: Summer Cuties (HJ-Beach, Swimsuit Tryouts, Mall Stayin and Fireworks Of Fun) * Kawaii Life: Tokyo Trip * Kawaii Life: Lost Member * Kawaii Life: Rise of Darkness and Brightness * Kawaii Life: Around The World * HJμ's: a Kuu Kuu Harajuku/Love Live Crossover Airing Broadcast Kawaii Life Often airs on Ani-Toon TV when it airs new episodes during The Otaku Block along with Little Women, Love Live! The Idols From School and Super Happy Funtime GoLand. The show launched when Ani-GIRL decided to air a Kuu Kuu Harajuku takeover marathon that aired all of seasons 1 and 2. It also airs on Family Channel in Canada, TV Tokyo on Japan, Disney Channel in Southeast Asia, Australia, The UK and Pop at Italy and France with a TV-Y7 rating and TV-Y7-FV rating on the half-hour specials and the entirety of seasons 2, 3, and 4. Category: TV Shows Category: Cartoons